Stories From Songs
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: These are all song one shots that have been plauging me! And instead of doing a bunch of seperate stories here it is! SO please, check 'em out, you know you wanna! OCC OC, AH Love you guys suggestions, flames and reveiws r welcome. M's will be marked


SPEAK NOW

Jill's POV

I really shouldn't be here right now. I thought as I started fidgeting with the end of my dress. People were socializing and at the in front of me stood the grooms men. They were all laughing and joking but when the best man, Derek, looked up and saw me he smiled and walked up to me, but an arm around me and turned us to face the guys.

"Well look who is, Jailbait came to break up the wedding!" He said as they all laughed. I flushed before shaking my head. At that moment Abe Mazur walked past me wearing his typical extreme colors before he talked to the pastor then back to a different room where there was someone yelling.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<strong>_

**_I sneak in and see your friends_**  
><strong><em>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.<em>**  
><strong><em>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<em>**  
><strong><em>Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.<em>**

**_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be._**  
><strong><em>I lose myself in a daydream.<em>**  
><strong><em>Where I stand and say,<em>**

**_Don't say yes,_**  
><strong><em>Run away now.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>**  
><strong><em>of the church at the back door.<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't wait or say a single vow.<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to hear me out<em>**  
><strong><em>and they said speak now.<em>**

After a minute I went to go stand in a corner as I the guys joking around with Adrian as he sped walked to the alter, not paying attention to the guests, smiling as Derek patted his back and laughed. Suddenly the wedding march rang out and to me it sounded like a death march instead. I hid in the curtains as the brides maids came out and I tried not to glare at Lissa, seeing as she un invited me, even if she was only the maid of honor.

Rose walked out in the most beautiful dress I've seen, I was slightly envious seeing as even though I couldn't stand her, I couldn't blame her. She sort of glided down the aisle, a smile on her face as she stared at Adrian. But I knew that this isn't what he wanted, I know that he wishes it was me. I lose myself in a thought where I can stand out and say tell him not to say yes, to run away while he still has the chance.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song<br>that sounds like a death march  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.**_

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.**  
><strong>But I know you wish it was me<strong>  
><strong>You wish it was me<strong>  
><strong>Don't you?<strong>

**Don't say yes,**  
><strong>Run away now.<strong>  
><strong>I'll meet you when you're out<strong>  
><strong>of the church at the back door.<strong>  
><strong>Don't wait or say a single vow.<strong>  
><strong>You need to hear me out<strong>  
><strong>and they said speak now.<strong>

**Don't say yes,**  
><strong>Run away now.<strong>  
><strong>I'll meet you when you're out<strong>  
><strong>of the church at the back door.<strong>  
><strong>Don't wait or say a single vow.<strong>  
><strong>You're time is running out<strong>  
><strong>and they said speak now.<strong>

**Oooooh, la la la, oh**  
><strong>Oooooh, la la la, oh<strong>

The preacher says speak now or forever hold your peace. I take in a shaky breath and move from my hiding as my hands start to shake. Everyone looks up at me, horrified looks on their faces. I open my mouth and the words flow out from me.

"I'm not that girl who should be here right now. But Adrian, I can't let you marry the wrong girl, please, don't say a vow, you can runaway now. Meet me in the back; you need to hear me out." I say before I walk out of the church. Tears leak from my eyes as I peak over my shoulder to see Adrian looking at Rose, a slow smile appearing on his features.

Adrian's POV

I blinked in surprise when Jill stood up from the back and said for me to run. When she left I looked back at Rose and she smiled at me kindly and put a hand on my cheek.

"If she's what you want, go, it's okay." She whispered even though she tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, I saw it. In that moment, I saw the woman I fell in love with, the one that not everyone saw, the compassionate and vulnerable woman who loved me despite everything. I nodded to the pastor, a smile appearing on my faces as I reach over to take my ring.

" I, Adrian Matthew Ivashkov, take you, Rose Hathaway, the love of my life, to be my lovely wife. To you I do swear my eternal love and devotion." I say as I slide the ring on her finger. She smiles as some tears well in her eyes as I mouthed I love you. She smiled and mouthed it back before taking my ring.

"I, Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway, take you, Adrian Matthew Ivashkov, my heart and soul, to be my crazy husband. To you I do swear my eternal protection, love and devotion." She whispered as she slid the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The pastor said as I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to me and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

I picked her up and walked out of the church, and was met with cheers and laughs. It was time for us to start our life together.


End file.
